Sarah
by LOL-LIVElikeurOUTofLOLLIPOPS
Summary: It irked him, that human beings could care so little for another. They should all stick together, protecting themselves from his kind. They were always ruling out the odd ones. Like Sarah. The girl behind the camera, the girl so unlike the others.


**This will most likely stick as a one shot. It seemed like a unique version of a Vampires view to write, so I hope you enjoy reading it!**

The first time he saw her, she was in his class.

Quiet and kind, never really talking to anybody. Always shy, and raised her hand if she thought she had the right answer. With big doe eyes and a soft spot for everybody, she was easily hid in the background. She was the type of person you'd never really remember at a party, or the maid in a play. She was quiet.

Through the year he never took notice of her. She was just that nice girl everyone left alone, and sometimes asked for homework from. Nothing more.

The second time was over winter break. He had traveled to the frozen park, everything covered in snow. The garden filled with flowers and bushes white, and powdery, still there by the unexpected snow. He had sat down in front of a rose bush, holding a rose, remembering his life and reminiscing the old times.

'Click.'

He turned, head swiveling to the sound. And there she stood, a camera hiding her face. It was one of the expensive ones with a big lens and a small frame. He stared at her as she lowered it, showing her light blue eye shadow dusting over her eyes as she blinked, her cheeks a rosy pink from the cold and her nose a light red.

"Sorry," She said, in an exhale.

"You just looked so… Peaceful. Normally people don't…" She started, trailing off. She looked around, probably thinking of the right word.

"Look that way?" He guessed. Her eyes turned to him, crinkling as she smiled.

"Yeah."

As she stood there, he just stared at her, taking her in. A blue jean jacket over a white shirt, with a turquoise necklace and jeans was all she wore out in the cold. Her hair was down, moving and curling towards her face, and flaring out behind a small black headband she wore.

In a quick movement he wouldn't have made sense of if he was human, she flashed her camera out and took another picture of him. He didn't shy from the click, didn't really even move. Just let her please her photography urges.

"And what was that one for?" He asked, smiling lightly.

"That was for a serious face." She said, jutting out her bottom lip and raising her chin for her own serious pose. Truly, she looked as if she was one of his kind for that one moment. He had chuckled, shaking his head.

"What's your name?" He had asked her. She blinked, her eyes wide and innocent looking.

"Sarah." She'd said. He nodded, not feeling embarrassed in the slightest at not remembering her name.

"I know yours." She teased, pursing her lips to keep from smiling much.

"James Barneby." She said, accomplished. He laughed then. At seeing her look, he explained.

"Actually, that was the kid next to me." He said, smiling lightly again. Her eyes blinked again. Her cheeks flushed an appealing red as she looked away, laughing lightly.

"Eh… Sorry. So what is your name then?" She'd asked. He shrugged.

"Doesn't really matter. I have to go, Sarah." He said, getting up. She had blinked again in surprise.

"Oh! Where are you going?" She asked him.

"When I get there I'll know." He'd replied. She slumped a little. He guessed she was feeling down that he was being so rude, but he didn't really feel the need to be nice to her. She would just be gone anyway. Like ashes in the wind.

"Maybe I'll see you again!" She called to him as he walked away. He just sent her a wave, not really looking back.

The third time, he was walking off from his last feeding. She hadn't seemed to notice the blood on his cheek though.

She was leaned against a tree, a cut on her forehead and passed out. Her cheek was bruised, and splatters of blood painted her green 'Get Lucky' T-shirt. Her arm had a big bruise in the shape of hand on her wrist.

She had looked so small then. So weak. Fragile. Little. Breakable. It called to his more primal side, seeing an injured female.

But he pushed it away, instead, taking his jacket off and laying it over her. He wouldn't wake her up to see if she was okay, or take her to his home and be some sort of knight in shining armor. He wouldn't demand who did this to her, and seek vengeance.

It was early spring, and the worst that the temperature could do to her was make her cold. So, he just casually dropped his jacket over her, letting her lie there. He needed a new one anyway, and wasting this one wouldn't matter.

But as he tucked her in, putting the jacket under her chin, she had woken up. He got up to leave, not really wanting her to notice him. He wasn't sure if she even knew who he was, as she grabbed his arm. Her eyes were only open a fraction, but tears started to leak out.

"Please. Don't leave me." She had cried. Her tears spilled down her cheeks, onto her ruined shirt, soaking into the fabric. With a sigh, he wrenched his arm out of her weak grasp, walking away.

She was just a human. He would outlive her, longer than a century at the least. He never got involved with something so beneath him, and that wouldn't change.

No matter how big the twinge in his stomach was when he walked away.

The day after that she wasn't at school. She stayed out for a week, and he was the only one who noticed. Nobody questioned where she was, if she was okay.

It irked him, that human beings could care so little for another. They were all equal in his book. All cows. They should all stick together, protecting themselves from his kind. Yet they were so caught up in their own differences and others' differences that they ruled out people. People his kind could prey on, people whom nobody noticed.

Like Sarah.

He did wonder if one of his own found her that night, and invited her into their home. Having her unknowingly walking to her death. Having her blood on their floors after they had their fill.

His gut had twisted again, which he assumed was from his thoughts of bloodied parts, a severed arm.

But the next week she was back. With only a pale, colorless face and all traces of soft angular cheeks gone. She was still human, but something had died in her. Her… being. It just up and withered away. Nobody welcomed her back or asked where she was, and when she saw him in the hallway she gave no traces of hesitance around him, just treating him as another body in the hall she had to move around. He didn't like how later that day, at lunch, a boy decided to sling his arm around her shoulder. She didn't do anything, barely acting as if he made her happy. He saw through her laughs and smiles, saw the pain in the tightness of her face. She was just another human he had interest in. He had the right to feel possessive of his prey, and no one was there to deny him his thoughts.

And a couple of weeks after that, she was back to normal. The boy who had sat by her the last three weeks was gone, moved to the other side of the room and laughing with his friends. She now had that camera with her everywhere she went.

It was summer now. The heat was menacing and cruel as he layed down in the gardens once more. He was in the same spot, on the concrete bench by the rosebushes. He was laying on the bench, arm splayed out and over, straightening and curved towards the ground as he held another rose in his hand, the rose still connected to the bush still. One leg over the other end of the bench, the other on his side, touching the ground. He just needed to be away from Davey. He was such a dick sometimes, trying to anger him and make him react. So he went here, to cool down. His head was looking upside down and at the lovely red flowers. The only warning he had of someone approaching was the light footsteps on the gravel. He stayed where he was, thinking if they wanted this bench they'd have to pry him off it, when he heard a familiar sound.

"Click, Click."

He didn't bother to look, not caring who it was, though he had a good idea. More footsteps and clicking for a good five minutes. Finally, they had moved to his line of sight.

It was Sarah, with now blonde highlights going through her dark brown hair, wearing a summer dress.

They both looked at each other at length, and after some time, she spoke.

"What is your name?"

"Leon." He said. He sat up, his feet still in the position they were, except he curled one up to be on the bench. He leaned an arm on it, keeping the other foot to the ground as he looked at her. She took another picture.

"Why do you take so many?" He'd asked in a soft voice. She shrugged.

"You have a lot of options with them. And a picture is worth a thousand words. Like this one," She said, looking through her pictures and showing a sunset.

"This could either be a happy scene, or put someone injured and you get a sad scene. Put a couple there and you get the 'we're about to make love'." She said. He smiled, paying attention as she explained.

He knew one day he would have to smother this bright flame, almost dancing in the palm of his hands. He knew it, and he didn't want to feel strange as he weakened her first, toying with her. He never felt satisfaction in it, but if it didn't look like he was Davey would make him try again with another human. She was the reason he came here, though neither had known it. God had set it up from the beginning, is what Davey would have said. Of course, he himself never really believed in god once he had been turned, and just blamed everything on fate. Destiny. Chance.

He would feel regret, he knew. He always did.

"Would you be my model during the summer?" She asked. He nodded. She visibly brightened.

"Great! Do you think you could meet me at the costume shop on Admiral every Wednesday at two?" She asked. He was going to be her model, for all sorts of things. Old fashioned times, present times, every era. He nodded again.

"You don't talk much, huh?" She asked. He chuckled.

"Not really, no."

Yes, he would regret having to be the one to destroy this flower, this innocence. This girl. But there was no choice.

… Unless he found a way.

**Okay! Very different from most things that I write, but I gave it a chance. Reviews are welcome, advice and corrections accepted! Tell me what you think ^_~**


End file.
